bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Senna
| image = | name = Senna | kanji = 茜雫 | romanji = Senna | race = Human, Shinigami | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = Amber | hair = Purple | blood type = | unusual features = | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Ichigo Kurosaki, Blanks, Soul Society | occupation = None | previous occupation = Shinenju | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Ichigo Kurosaki | base of operations = None | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Deceased | shikai = Mirokumaru | bankai = None | manga debut = | anime debut = Bleach: Memories of Nobody | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | media appearances = Movies and Video Games | japanese voice = Chiwa Saitō | english voice = Gina K. Bowes | spanish voice = }} is a character from the movie Bleach: Memories of Nobody. She is a young Shinigami that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki meet in the Human World. She is also the main female protagonist of the movie.Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody Appearance Senna is a young girl with purple hair and a red ribbon tied to it. She originally had a yellow ribbon, but she later switched it with the red ribbon. She has large amber eyes and is usually seen in a light-brown colored shirt with a brown skirt and maroon tie. When she transforms into a Shinigami, Senna wears the standard unseated Shinigami uniform with a large, red ribbon tied around her waist.Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody Personality Senna likes the color red and high places. She's also very curious, constantly darting from place to place. Although she is haunted by brief, randomly-appearing memories of "her" past, Senna generally exhibits a spunky, upbeat, and carefree personality. Bleach: Memories of Nobody As stated by Ichigo, Senna is additionally strong-willed, stubborn, loyal, and somewhat outspoken.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Near the end of the movie, when Senna is about to sacrifice herself and Ichigo attempts to stop her, she states that she'd rather sacrifice herself than see Ichigo die, implying that she may have developed romantic feelings towards Ichigo during the time that they spent together. The same might be said for Ichigo, as when he went to a store to buy Senna's trademark red ribbon, the female clerk questioned if it was a "present for his girlfriend", to which he slightly blushed at that query and quickly dismissed it ("not quite" being his reply in the original Japanese version; he insists that she was his "sister" in the English dub).Bleach: Memories of Nobody She also went into a brief state of depression when she assumed that Ichigo was killed during his first battle with the film's main villain, Ganryū, after witnessing Ganryū impale Ichigo with his spear.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Plot Bleach: Memories of Nobody s.]] In Karakura Town, unidentifiable spirits begin appearing en masse. While attempting to deal with these strange souls, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki meet Senna, a mysterious Shinigami who wipes out most of them. Senna refuses to answer any questions, so Ichigo is forced to follow her while Rukia tries to find out what's going on.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Meanwhile, in Soul Society, the real world is suddenly reflected in the sky, so Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are sent to investigate. They meet up with Ichigo and discuss the events at the Urahara Shop, where Kisuke Urahara explains that a dimension between Soul Society and the real world, known as the Valley of Screams, has expanded to the point that it is connecting the two worlds allowing each to see the other as though through a lense.Bleach: Memories of Nobody The souls Ichigo saw earlier are known as "Blanks," souls that were lost in the space between the worlds and have been stripped of their memories. The Valley of Screams is composed of these Blanks, but they alone could not be responsible for the size to which it has grown. He goes on to explain that the lost memories of the Blanks will have formed into a single being known as the "Memory Rosary," and he has Ichigo track this being down.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Senna is eventually revealed to be the Memory Rosary, and a fair amount of the Gotei 13 shows up to deal with the problem. However, a mysterious group appears, identifying themselves as the "Dark Ones," and set their sights on Senna. Despite Ichigo's efforts, they succeed in capturing her.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Within the Valley of Screams, the Dark Ones attach Senna to a device powered by the Blanks. As concurrently explained by both the Dark Ones and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Blanks are naturally attracted to memories, which they lack. Senna, being composed of nothing but memories, will attract the Blanks, causing a chain reaction that will collapse the entire dimension. This in turn will cause the real world and Soul Society to collide, potentially annihilating both. The Dark Ones explain that their actions are to get revenge on Soul Society: they were Shinigami over a millennia ago, but were exiled and have since adapted to the Valley of Screams.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Unwilling to give up on Senna, Ichigo finds the portal into the Valley of Screams on the river. As he enters it, Rukia heads to Soul Society to get reinforcements. Since the only available portal into the Valley of Screams exists in the real world, and the process that will destroy both Soul Society and the real world will complete within an hour, General Yamamoto orders that the Kidō Cannon be fired at the dimension to obliterate it first. Yamamoto refuses to order a rescue mission with such a tight time frame.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Within the Valley, Ichigo finds himself overpowered by the sheer number of Blanks the Dark Ones have at their command. He is saved by the timely arrival of Kenpachi Zaraki, with lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi on his back. Aside from Zaraki, Soifon, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa have also arrived to help. The group makes short work of most of the Dark Ones, leaving Ichigo to battle their leader. Though it takes Ichigo longer and takes a larger toll on him, he is victorious as well.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Despite having stopped the collapse of the Valley of Screams, the process is far enough along that the effect persists. Senna, now in control of the Blanks, sacrifices herself to use their power to push the two worlds apart once more since she did not want the world where Ichigo lives to be destroyed, also saying to Ichigo, "If the world ended, you'd disappear too". This saves the inhabitants of both Soul Society and the real world.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Extremely weak, Senna asks Ichigo to take her back to the graveyard so that she can see her name on her gravestone. Though the gravestone does not have her name, Ichigo tells Senna that her name is on it. Content that she once lived in the town and assured of her own separate existence, Senna evaporates. Rukia explains that once the power of the Blanks has faded, their memories of Senna will fade along with them, also saying that "One can't remember something that shouldn't have existed in the first place". However, after the credits, Ichigo seems to vaguely remember Senna when the red ribbon he bought her floats down from the sky to him, and a girl resembling Senna is seen running past him.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Powers & Abilities Senna has Shinigami powers and a Zanpakutō. Rukia reveals her Zanpakutō was lost 100 years ago in the Dangai Precipice World. However, it wasn't revealed as to how Senna obtained her Shinigami powers or her Zanpakutō. Unlike other Shinigami, she is able to create a Gigai from leaves and can separate her spiritual form from her Gigai at will, in a swirl of autumn leaves. Bleach: Memories of Nobody Blank Control: Senna, as the Memory Rosary, has the power to control the Blanks. She does this near the end of the movie, using them to prevent Soul Society and the Human World from colliding. However, by doing this, she also used up her own energy as well, causing her to fade away sometime afterwards.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Senna is a highly proficient combatant with a sword. Her battle style is shown to be swift and graceful with constant shifting in her bodystance, similar to a gymnast. Through this, she has able to keep up a continuous attack that leaves little time for countering. Enhanced Agility: Even in her Gigai, she is very agile, able to perform several backflips at once. It is implied she is adept in Flash Steps when she falls and seemingly disappears, reappearing behind Ichigo during a tight-rope walking performance at the Karakura Mall, fooling even Ichigo, who is a fine expert in Flash Steps himself.Bleach: Memories of Nobody Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Mirokumaru resembles an ordinary katana. It has a red hilt and a square tsuba. *'Shikai': Her Zanpakutō is released by the command . It takes the form of a Khakkhara when released.Bleach: Memories of Nobody :Shikai Special Ability: Mirokumaru has the power to create and control tornadoes.Bleach: Memories of Nobody *'Bankai': Not Achieved Appearances in Other Media Senna has also appeared as a playable character in the video game Bleach: Heat the Soul 5Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, as well as Bleach: Heat the Soul 6.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 Trivia *Senna seems to make a cameo appearance in Episode 204, as Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Rurichiyo are in a restaurant. As Ichigo is talking, the back of the head of someone who looks similar to Senna with a yellow ribbon is seen in the background, which is the same color ribbon as when Ichigo first meets Senna.Bleach anime; Episode 204 Quotes *''"When you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear."''Bleach: Memories of Nobody References de:Senna es:Senna Category:Characters Category:Movie Only Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female